The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, which can attain variable magnification processing of output information and, for example, to an image processing apparatus and method, which can effectively edit upon rendering a character box or a frame that bounds a figure or image, or upon rendering a grouped figure.
In a document creation apparatus or image system having a function of displaying a figure and image together with a document, when the size of a character box, a frame that bounds a figure or image, or a grouped figure is to be changed, the figure changes in proportion to the size change ratio after the size has changed.
For example, when the magnification is doubled, the frame width also becomes twice. That is, when the frame width is 1 cm when the magnification=1×, it becomes 2 cm when the magnification=2×.
FIG. 18 shows an example of rendering by this conventional variable magnification processing. For example, when an upper frame 90 is enlarged, the frame size, width, and the like also become bolder at that ratio, as indicated by a lower frame in FIG. 18.
In this way, in the conventional apparatus, when the size of a character box, a frame that bounds a figure or image, or a grouped figure is to be changed, it shows a proportional change corresponding to the size change ratio. As a result, the frame or grouped figure is far from its original purpose, resulting in an unnatural image.
Furthermore, when character information is fitted in the frame, not only the size of the character itself may enlarge but also the number of characters stored in the frame may change by the variable magnification instruction of the frame.
However, in such case, in the conventional apparatus, after the frame and character information are temporarily separated, input/edit processing for, e.g., increasing/decreasing the number of characters must be made, and the layout of the character information must be changed. Then, the character information must be fitted in the frame, resulting in cumbersome operations.
Moreover, since the character information is edited independently of the frame, the combined character information and frame may become different from that the user expected. In such case, the user must edit them from the beginning, and it is very hard to change the layout.